Did I wake you up?
by meandmyfriend
Summary: Roxas has been interrupted by his neighbor's quarrels for almost two weeks now, so he decided to complain to her when he found her apartment door open. He looked for her there, but when he found her, things didn't really go as planned. Then there's this secretary that he's been having a crush on for almost two years now... XION/ROXAS/NAMINE
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeelllooooo there :) I hope you enjoy this story!**

**I just thought of this when my sister made(forced) me watch this movie "What's your number" XD some times movies could get sooooooo inspiring**

**Well here goes…**

….

_Shut up!_

_FUCK YOU!_

"Huh?" said Roxas a man of twenty three as he opened his cerulean blue eyes lazily to turn to the time

_3:02am _

"When will those two ever stop?!" he groaned and placed his head under a pillow.

_You never care about me! When will you ever see me better than a…_

"This is such a waste of time…I don't know why those two would just break up" he said as he tightened his grip on the pillow as if it was the only way to take away the annoying bickering coming from the other room.

A few moments have passed the noise ended with a slam of the door.

"Finally….I can get some…rest…." he turned again to the white digital clock at his bedside table.

_5:30am_

"*groan*…I'm way too tired uh…" He said and taking deep breaths. It's been two straight weeks that these two have been fighting each other.

"How come there aren't even any complaints? ... Am I the only one who hears them?"

He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours and ended up in a deep slumber once again.

…

…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugnh…" he groaned as he lazily reached for his alarm clock with desperate attempts of trying to turn it off…he opened his eyes to find the sound coming from his phone.

"Hello? Ugnh…" he said tiredly

"ROXAS?! WHERE ARE YOU MAN?! WE JUST MISSED LARXENE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!"

"A…Axel? Ugnh…heavy night last night….."

"What the?! JUST GET YOUR ASS HERE! You can tell me later! Luckily Saix hasn't noticed you're not here yet!"

Roxas hung up and threw his phone back on his bedside table. He looked at the digital clock…

_8:30am_

"Oh great…" he didn't feel like going to work. His head was pounding heavily as if he's having a brand new hangover. He wanted to doze off some more in his soft bed…his comfortable sheets…

His phone rang again.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he said as he forced himself to get out of bed.

He took a shower to wake himself up and ate some toast with some butter…or what's left of it or at least he thinks its butter. He wore his usual suit a with his black tie and his spiky blond hair that stays the same no matter how much effort he puts for it to remain down.

He made sure he had all of his things before he went out. He checked his keys, his brief case, his tie…"everything seems to be in order" he thought.

As he opened his door he looked at his neighbor's door. It read _301_with silver linings. The door was a simple mint green like his. He was late anyway so he decided to talk to his neighbor about the quarrels he's been annoyed with for so long. He took a little peek and realized it was open. He wasn't usually like this. He isn't really the type to sneak in someone else's home but judging from what happened this morning he was curious as hell.

He opened the door slowly and a strong smell of alcohol engulfed him. "Geez…*cough*" he found some bottles of alcohol scattered across the room. He ignored the smell and began to search for his neighbor around the small condo. He passed by the living room that had a leather black sofa and a classy glass table in the middle that matched with a white furry carpet. In the middle of the living room was a flat screen television with tiny paopu fruit figurines and small scented candles.

He then passed by the kitchen where he saw a little name that said _Naminé._ "Naminé…that must be her name" the kitchen had a black marble counter and a medium sized refrigerator. The dishes were all undone and there was still some leftover food on the counter. "I didn't know my neighbor was a slob" he soon passed a little hallway that led to the bathroom. It was purely white and light blue. It was really clean minus the fact that there were scattered clothes on the floor.

Lastly he saw a little door, the only one he hasn't been to. "I'm guessing she's in here". He slowly opened the door and a stronger scent of alcohol reeked throughout the room. The room had a light blue theme to it. It had a flesh carpet and a small little table with a mirror. He noticed an easel facing the window near the white king sized bed. There he found an unconscious blonde girl holding on to a half finished bottle of alcohol. Beside her were three empty bottles and two more that were still sealed.

Roxas sighed "What a mess you are in" he approached the girl and carried her half way. Her face was red and she was warm. She was wearing a light blue jacket over a white tank top and some white short shorts.

"Let's get you to bed" he didn't know why he was doing this. It just felt like it was the right thing to do.

He was about to carry her bridal style until the girl moaned. She opened her eyes weakly and began to sit on his lap. This made him feel uncomfortable. "Uhm…Naminé right?" she let go of the half finished bottle of alcohol which caused it to spill all over the carpet. "That's gonna be a hard stain to remo—" she suddenly held his face with her two small hands as she got uncomfortably close to his face.

"V…Van…" she said faintly "I…I'm so glad…you came back…" then she suddenly enclosed the distance in their lips

Her lips were soft and tempting but he had to control himself "I'm not Van! Or whatever…" but before he could push her away she fainted in his arms. He was stunned and didn't know what to do but he immediately shrugged it off. He sighed once more and carried her bridal style and placed her gently on her bed. He noticed her eyes were swelling and her cheeks were wet. "They must've broken up". He could taste the bitter taste of alcohol on his lips and wiped it immediately with his handkerchief.

He looked around the room and sighed. He picked up the scattered bottles of alcohol and decided to throw them away. He cleaned the little condo for a little bit just to remove the stench of the alcohol. He couldn't help it…being clean was part of his nature. Once he made sure that the apartment was clean he made his way out the door and made sure the door was locked. Who knows what could've happened if he left the door open?

…

…

He was soon outside the building and looked for his white Lexus car. He found it resting on the corner of the parking lot just as he left it last night. He looked at his watch…

_9:17am_

"Oh well…" he got in the driver's seat and threw his briefcase somewhere in the backseat. He turned on the ignition and went to his job. It took exactly 20 minutes for him to there plus five minutes if there was traffic…luckily there wasn't. He parked in front of the building that read _Organization 13_ and headed straight to the 15th floor.

He soon made it to the break room and saw his friend observing a certain blonde girl in the office and placed his briefcase on the metal table which caused his friend to jump in surprise "Hey Axel"

"Roxas! Man! You scared me there…wait WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!"

He laughed at his red haired friend "No need to tell me that…" he slammed his head on the metal table…literally

"Mind telling me why exactly?" Axel took a sip of his coffee taking his attention back to the girl inside the office

He took his friend's coffee and Axel looked at him with a smirk "Same old reasons…" then he took a sip from it "…but I think they broke up"

Axel soon got interested in their conversation and turned to face him "Who? That hot neighbor of yours?" he said with a grin

"You could call her hot but she's not my type" he was about to take another sip but stopped "….then again I went in her apartment this morning" then he drank all of the coffee in one big gulp

Axel was surprised by hi blond friend's actions "Dude! What the hell! You didn't…you know?"

Roxas immediately got what he was saying and choked on his drink. He spat some of it at Axel. "Axel! *cough* no effing way! I'm not like you dude!" he said wiping off the coffee from his mouth

Axel stood up and wiped the coffee in a desperate attempt "Gross man! You got it on my new suit!" he wiped himself with tissue "If Larxene sees me like this she'll—" he bumped into an all too familiar blonde

"I'll what?" said a girl with blonde hair with antenna like strands sticking out of her hair

Axel then began to panic. "I'll…I'll….uhm….you'll…erm…what will she do erm Roxas?"

Roxas chuckled and waved at the blonde girl "Hey there Larxene"

"Morning Roxas…seems like you're late again…I'll be sure to tell Xion about this" she said as she laughed evilly and walked out of the break room

Roxas sighed and turned to his flustered friend "Dude I have no idea why you're head over heels with that woman (bitch)"

"Don't say that! Just because _you_ have never fallen in love…" replied his friend as he watched Larxene go into the secretary's office by the president's office.

He grabbed his briefcase and decided to walk into his office "I've had a few in the past but that was way back…never really enjoyed it anyway…and besides I only have one girl in my mind"

Axel rolled his eyes and followed him immediately "Is it little miss secretary again?"

"M…Maybe but that's not my point dude…erm…" He kept on walking and walking and went to the far east of the hallway where he found his office.

Axel crossed his arms and stood at the door "Yeah…. Sure whatever…" until he caught sight of something on his friend's shoulder "Roxas! Stay there"

Roxas looked at him suspiciously and glared at him "What is it now?"

Axel approached his friend and found a single strand of blonde hair on his shoulder "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I thought you weren't interested Roxas?"

"What the—" he looked at the strand of hair that Axel began to hold up "I have no idea how that got there" he held up his hands in defeat

Axel then closed the door to his friend's office "Dude spill it what the hell happened this morning?"

Roxas took a deep breath "All right…I went into her apartment, found her unconscious, and then she kissed me then—" he was interrupted by Axel

"Woah woah woah woah woah…she….KISSED YOU?!"

He recalled the moment "Yeah…she called me Van and then she kissed me…I even tasted some alcohol on my lips…it was gross"

"Dude…you might actually have a chance with this girl! Trust me!"

"I told you I have an eye out for our secretary all right?" he said as he began to push his friend out the door

"I still like blondie and not because she's hot! I have this weird feeling she's the one for you dude!"

Roxas shook his head "You know I don't believe in stuff like that"

"Really now? Then why'd you take the time to go in her apartment?"

Roxas just rolled his eyes and continued to push him out "Just get out Axel"

Then in a matter of seconds a raven haired girl passed by carrying a cup of coffee "Good morning guys!" she then looked at them intently "*giggle* isn't it a little too early for the two of you to goof around?"

Roxas blushed "X…Xion! G…Good morning"

"I brought your coffee Roxas" she said with a smile and a faint blush

"Th….Thanks…" he took the coffee hesitantly

Axel rolled his eyes "Well I'd hate to ruin the moment but Roxas and I have a little talk now if you don't mind Xion?"

Xion just looked at Axel with slight confusion and walked away "See you Roxas"

"S…See you Xion!" he said giving a shy smile and a weak wave

Axel raised his eyebrow and gave him a look

"What?" he said innocently and drank his coffee

Axel face palmed himself "You're hopeless…"

"I like her okay?" he looked in the direction where Xion went

_If only he knew what I knew about Xion…_ thought Axel

…

…

Naminé woke up in a sudden jolt as the sunrise had hit her eyes. Her head was pounding violently and she didn't feel like standing up. She was on the floor…and tried to grab on to something to drink like water but she grabbed something soft. She felt a pillow? …and her blanket….

She suddenly sat up "Huh? What happened?" she began to stand up "I know I fell asleep on the floor and…" the more she tried to remember the heavier the pounding of her head became….

She then began to look around her house "Why is…everything so…clean?" the scattered bottles in the living room were gone, the pillows were arranged neatly, the dishes were done and then her once gloomy apartment became bright and shiny. She ignored it though because her main goal right now is to find some water, but then she saw a sticky note on the fridge.

_Naminé right?_

_I am really annoyed with the annoying bickering you and your boyfriend have every 3:00 in the morning_

_I saw you unconscious on the floor and I felt sorry so I decided to clean up your house for you_

_Sincerely, your neighbor at room 302_

_Roxas_

She was confused by the little message she saw on the fridge, she continued to browse the sticky note "Roxas?"

She then thought about her neighbor…"What the hell was he doing in my house?!"

…

…

**Oooh will they end up together? Or will Roxas simply fall for Xion XD**

**Anyway….sorry if the story was a little confusing hahaha**

**Please do tell me what you think ^^ leave a review before you go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating I was sick with a fever and it sucks waaaah! Oh and well there was this activity at school and I my body felt reaaaaally soar :(**

**Okay okay enough of my excuses XD**

**Well I was happy to see that people like this story :D**

**Well for all of those who were asking …the one mentioned in the last chapter named "Van" is Vanitas :D hahaha just making things clear ^^**

**Oh I forgot to tell you guys I thought of this story while reading "Hard to Get by idiotique" it was really an awesome story! TToTT**

**Well here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy! Oh yah…I will warn you this chapter might be a little boring ;) or not?**

…

…

Roxas took a sip of his coffee that Xion always took the effort to make for him. It was placed in a little cream colored mug on top of a small white plate. He would see some sweet memos taped at the side of the mug, but this time he was a little disappointed to see none, but when he checked under the mug he found something enough to put a smile on his face. There it was a tiny pink memo folded and hidden neatly under the mug so that no one else could see. He presumed that it was because of Axel that Xion decided to hide that tiny letter. He then picked it up gently and carefully read each word.

_Good Morning Roxy~!_

_Late again I see! Tsk tsk!_

_Hope you gave a great day!_

_-Xion_

He giggled at her tiny letter and placed it in his drawer along with all the other memos he received from her all saying different things to brighten his day.

Then for some reason a certain blonde girl came into his head. He was thinking if she was all right…if she was already awake and read his note…if she was already recovering from her hangover…wait…why was he thinking this? It's not like he cares for the girl…he barely knows her…he only did what was right by helping her…but…why _did_ he help her? Was it really because of that?

He then began to move his fingers across his lips as he thought about their little encounter this morning.

He snapped back to reality though when he heard a tiny _beep!_ coming from his laptop that indicated someone messaged him.

_Axel: Dude you are so thinking about blondie _

Roxas just chuckled at his auburn haired friend's persistence surprised how he could read him like a book.

_Roxas: Shut up! I wasn't thinking about her! I only helped that girl this morning because it was the right thing to do!_

Or is it?

In seconds he heard another _beep!_

_Axel: Excuses! It's really like you to be in denial~ and besides that's not a good enough reason to be barging in someone's house like that! :P_

He sighed in defeat knowing he will never win an argument with Axel no matter how much he tried.

_Roxas: Look I was just going to complain about their bickering every morning but instead I found her unconscious on the floor wouldn't you do the same?_

He then began to rub his fingers across his forehead from the migraine that was about to emerge.

_Axel: Actually…no. I would just leave immediately ;) who the hell would go into someone else's house and help a stranger who you clearly saw on the ground covered in alcohol and clean the whole place for the comfort of that stranger? Hahahahaha! _

He bowed his head in defeat

_Roxas: Will you stop bugging me about it?_

He knew his friend was laughing at him right now

_Axel: …mmmm…Maybe I will ;) _

He knew exactly what he meant

_Roxas: What do you want?_

He's hoping it wasn't something THAT expensive

_Axel: Oh how about a table for two at Radiant Garden?_

_Roxas: WHAT? You have got to be kidding me!_

_Axel: Ha! I'm just kidding! Just treat me to lunch today! And help me get reservations to Radiant Garden!_

_Roxas: NO WAY!_

_Axel: I wonder if blondie would come with us? I'm sure she'd like it ;)_

Did he?

_Roxas: Ugh…FINE…JUST Shut up already!_

_Axel: Oh I will…for now…hehehehe _

…

…

Lunch came by quickly but Roxas didn't notice it until he looked at the time at his computer.

_12:10pm_

He began to place his hands under his chin and concentrated on his computer once again "Huh…I wonder where Axel is…he isn't the usual type to be late…especially since its lunch" he stood up and opened his door halfway to find his best friend with Larxene.

Larxene was jumping up and down as she clasped her hands together "Oh my God! You really got a reservation at Radiant Garden?! How the hell did you do it?"

Axel's hands were on his waist posing with pride "Of course! I'd do anything for you! Got it memorized?"

She then began to wrap her arms around his already flustered best friend "What can I say I'm quite impressed"

Then they walked away

He face palmed himself and sighed. "Guess I'll be having lunch alone…" he made his way back to his table to get ready to leave. He took his keys, his wallet, his phone but he stopped when he heard the door open….Maybe it was his best friend Axel he wanted to blackmail him and take revenge

He then pretended to fix some paper works on his table "About time you got here I've been waiting like hell" when his friend didn't respond "Giving me the silent treatment? You owe me…big time…I'm going to take what's rightfully mine" he then turned around with an angry look on his face and pointed his index finger upwards "Cause Fuck you Ax—" his eyes widened in shock to find a raven haired girl giggling at him and carrying some paper work, he began to put his hand down "Heeeey …Xi…Xion….I didn't know you were ..uhm…errm…Hi…" _God I must've sounded like a pervert from all the things I said_

She just giggled which was music to his ears "For a second there I thought you were going to rape me or something haha"

He blushed "I…I…uhh….I…..S…Sorry" he bowed his head in embarrassment as he kept telling curses to himself.

She giggled once more "Oh don't worry about it silly!"

Roxas blushed even harder and began to rub the back of his head "Err…Uhm…wh…what are you…. doing here anyway?" _why did I just say that?_

She then gave a playful pout and sat on his table cross legged which caused her black skirt to reveal some parts of her thighs "Why~? Can't I visit little Roxy?" she then began to move her leg up and down

Roxas blushed even harder trying his best not to look. Why was she doing this? "N…No! I…I didn't mean it that way!" he then took a small peek at her legs then to her thighs… _ah! Roxas! Stop it! You've got to control yourself!_

Xion noticed this and gave a small smirk then to Roxas relief she jumped off the table and approached him to pinch his cheeks "That's cute"

He was getting nervous from her touch "Err…Wh…What is?"

She giggled "Hahaha you are! Hehe well I just came by to drop off these files…you know some new clients arrived" she then began to walk towards the door

He gulped and shook his head since he was still dazed from her little…'act' "Uhm…X...Xion!"

She turned to him with an innocent smile on her face "Hmm?"

He began to rub the back of his head like a shy little boy "Uhm…I…was wondering if you have plans…I was wondering if…" _you can do it Roxas_ "…if maybe we could have lunch together?"

Xion became a little uneasy but gave him a gentle and apologetic smile "Oh… I would love to Roxas…" Roxas smiled like a puppy almost receiving a treat "…but I've got plans…with…" she paused for a moment "…with some of the office girls" that was when Roxas became down "I'm really sorry how about next time?"

He forced a smile and turned to the raven haired girl "Sounds…great…"

Xion went out of his office and that made it official. He was having lunch alone.

He arrived at a little diner exactly five minutes after he left. There sat a small purple and yellow diner following a 60s theme. It had a big sign that said "_Seventh Heaven diner all day, drinking all night!_"

He parked his white Lexus car and headed straight towards the glass door entrance where he was welcomed by his friend, the manager of this place "Hey Roxas! Eating alone today I see!"

She had long black hair and striking hazelnut eyes. She was wearing a white tank top partnered with some suspenders (which was a little revealing but he was used to it) with a little name tag near her chest area that read "Tifa". All in all she still wore her usual black clothing minus the vest her boyfriend Cloud always tells her to wear because of her tank top.

Roxas took a seat near the door so that he could easily go the moment he finished. Tifa followed him and pulled out a notepad "I'll have the usual"

She began to scribble down his order "Pork chops with eggs and orange juice it is…Anything else?"

He just smiled "I'm good"

Tifa raised an eyebrow "I'm throwing in dessert!"

Roxas groaned and chuckled as Tifa walked away shouting at the chef for another order. While waiting for his food he decided to look around the diner. At the counter was a fat and drunk old man who seemed like hasn't shaved for what seemed like months. At the other end of the diner across him was Aerith, wearing her usual pink dress in her usual braids, who was wiping and cleaning the tables. She seems to be staring off into the distance at times. Maybe it's because she misses her boyfriend Zack? Then the mini bell rang that indicated a new customer but before he could look at who that person was Tifa came back with his food.

"Well I hope you enjoy your meal" she said taking her attention to the new customer that sat behind the chair Roxas was in "Oh hi there"

Roxas ate his usual pork chops and checked the time

_12:40pm_

"Huh…I better eat fast" he then started to chomp on his lunch and he almost choked when he heard Tifa

"Naminé! Isn't it a bit early for you to be here? I mean…you do realize this place doesn't turn into a bar at least until 8:30pm"

The blonde girl held her head "Ugnh…I don't know…Tifa…Pleeeeaaaase…Can't you give me at least _one_ bottle?"

Tifa raised her eyebrow "No way…it's way too early for you to be drinking! Plus you look like crap! Haven't you even eaten lunch yet?"

She simply slumped on the table and groaned "…"

Tifa smiled "I'll get you some spam and eggs"

Roxas felt a little awkward seeing her here…Of all the places…this was the last place he'd think he would ever see her. He tried to make quick glances at her and found her to still be wearing the same outfit she wore this morning. _Man is she fucked up_…she had her head lying down on the table with her arms supporting her head.

Moments later Tifa came back with her lunch "Naminé…I've got your food here"

She sat up and groaned as she began to rub her head "I don't know what to do anymore…Ugnh…"

Tifa raised her eyebrow and sighed "Vanitas again huh?"

She nodded weakly as tears were already forming in her eyes.

Tifa placed her food gently on her table and held her shoulder "Do you want me to call Olette?"

Naminé stared at her food "I've tried calling her but she's out of town"

Tifa began to be filled with concern. She knew the girl's story considering she's been listening to her stories of Vanitas for the past two weeks now, so she sat down across her and tried her best to comfort her "Tell me exactly what happened"

The blonde girl fiddled with her hands "He's…he….he was forcing me to do it with him…"

Roxas choked on his food…loudly…enough for everyone in the diner to hear.

Tifa got annoyed "Roxas! Not so loud! You're actually disturbing my friend here"

Naminé stared at Tifa "D…Did you just say…Roxas?"

Tifa took her attention back to the blonde girl "Yeah…He's just a usual customer here…don't mind him"

Naminé ignored Tifa's words and immediately stood up to face him only to find that he had already left.

Tifa held onto her arm and gestured her to sit back down "Why what's wrong Naminé?"

Naminé, however, ignored her friend's act and wanted to follow him "That idiot went into my house this morning!"

Tifa prevented her though "Who? Roxas? That's impossible he's not like that!" then she went in deep thought "what did he do there anyway?"

Naminé began to have a weird expression on her face "…He cleaned it…ah…never mind"

_I guess it __**was**__ Roxas …_Tifa sighed and continued to persuade her to eat "Oh just finish your lunch"

…

…

Roxas ran back to his white Lexus and headed straight to his office. He didn't know why he ran but for some reason he felt a little traumatized by their little meeting… The moment he left the little diner all he wanted to do was forget this whole thing even happened.

He arrived at his office at exactly _12:58pm_

"Just in time…" he said while walking through the hallway where his office was

But before he could even reach the door his best friend bumped him "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've…I've been having lunch…_alone_" he glared at him

"Okaay I know I was spending time with Larxene but that didn't mean you should eat alone man!" then he began to examine his friend's face "Did…Did something happen?"

Roxas just stared at him with confused eyes "What makes you say that?"

Axel then began to look at him in the eye suspiciously "Spill it"

Roxas raised his hands "Nothing happened Axel I was only eating at Seventh Heaven"

Axel formed a grin "Bullshit! You met a girl!"

_How does Axel know these things?_ "I did not!"

"…let me guess… it was blondie…" then he looked at him more

_What the?!_ "What makes you think it was her?"

"You can't lie to me you sly bastard…"

I guess he couldn't "Yeah…fine…it was her…"

Axel then patted his friend's back "Ha! I knew it! Why not give it a try? I mean she's hot and everything"

He crossed his arms and gave him a glare "After she just broke up with her boyfriend? I don't think so"

He then continued his devilish smile "Who knows?"

"I'm not taking any chances and _why_ am I even thinking about this? And wait! _Why _are you even pushing me to her! I thought you promised to help me with Xion!"

_Because I don't like Xion_ "All right…Let's make a bet, 50 munny _if_ you fall in love with blondie and if you and Xion become a couple I'll give 10,000 munny hands down"

Roxas seemed quite impressed "Those are big numbers buddy, you better be careful"

Axel only grinned "Ah but here's the catch _you_ pay me 10,000 if you fall in love with blondie and 50 munny if you fall for Xion" he took out his hand "Deal?"

Roxas smirked "All right...Deal" he said shaking Axel's hand

_I'm pretty sure I'm paying only 50 bucks_ Axel thought

…

…

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring…_ I've got all the fluff set on Chapter 3 :)) this chapter was only set for introductions and where the story actually begins**

**Oh! And I'd like to thank**

_**Genesis-Anew, California Sandwich, two guests, x-tokkibearyy, zimudra, and to Tsunayuki Kozato**_

**For reviewing to my story **

**I just wanted to thank everyone! It really means a lot ^^**

**You there! Please review and tell me what you think m'kay? *wink* ;)**

**Chapter 3 will be out soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**This is chapter 3 :D**

**Oh my goodness (n_n) this is really nice haha I'm so glad many people really like this story! It really means a lot :D **

**Sorry about updating late especially to you **_**Celestial Dragon **_**hehe sorry I kept ya waiting I was caught up in ANNOYING exams =.=" well it still is my exam…I just couldn't help the itch in my hands to write this =w= hehehe **

**Oh and here is where the RokuNami fluff starts MWAHAHAHAHAHA (people stare awkwardly) uh….erm….uhhh…..**

**Well on with the chappy! :3 I hope you enjoy**

…

…

_5:15pm_

Roxas went back to his office to fix up some things before he could go back home. He organized some papers stacked on his classy glass table and placed it in his briefcase in one swift move without noticing a tiny orange post-it fly to a small area under his desk.

He whistled some sort of tune that popped in his mind and once he made sure everything was ready….His phone suddenly rang which caused him to drop it under the table.

"Ugh…just my luck…." He immediately went under the table and gave his best efforts to find it "Who the hell could it be this time?" he was already about to touch the orange post it but…

Axel barged in and the first thing he saw was Roxas' butt sticking out from under the table. Axel covered his eyes "What the fuck man! What the hell are you doing?!"

Roxas bumped his head because of the sudden intrusion and stared at Axel "Huh? What are you doing here" then he glared at him while rubbing his head.

Axel twirled his keys "I thought we were crashing at your place tonight? Any way that doesn't answer my question… what the hell are you doing under there?"

Roxas grunted and continued to look "I was kinda busy fixing up and then my phone rang…I errr… dropped it…ugh! just help me look for it!"

Axel crouched down beside him "Here let me call your phone" he listened patiently to the rings as he started fumbling on the drawers when he felt his friend's phone vibrating against his foot, he decided to pick it up to shove it in his face but he picked up something else…

He found an orange post it with tiny drawn hearts all around it

_Hey Roxy!_

_Wanna eat at Lumiere's? It would be reaaaally nice if you'd come with me_

_Meet ya at the parking lot at 5 pm_

_:*_

_-Xion_

Axel got annoyed at the letter and pretended to cough as he crumpled the tiny letter. Roxas gave him a weirded out look but shrugged it off and kept looking. Axel placed the letter in his pocket and decided to speak up "Your uh, phone is here"

Roxas looked like a happy puppy as he tucked his head out of the table "Give it"

Axel ignored his friend and started to browse the inbox and history of missed calls "Oh look Sora's coming tonight"

"S…Sora?" he snatched the phone from Axel and browsed through the text messages. He chuckled at the name of the contact that Sora forced him.

_From: TheAmazingSora_

_Hey cuz! I'm actually in town tonight! Wanna grab some booze at Seventh heaven?_

_I SERIOUSLY MISS IT THERE GOD! MANAGING THIS PLACE SUCKS! Anyway, meet you there at 6! I still have to fix up stuff at the company!_

He laughed at his cousin's immaturity. He may be twenty-five years old but he still hasn't changed one bit. Well, he really doesn't have any reason to be mature considering the fact that his family is filthy rich. He was staying at Traverse Town to manage the family company (lucky bastard).

"Well sorry to break it to ya Axel but I have to meet up with Sora…ALONE which means…you have to…"

Then his phone rang again

_From: TheAmazingSora_

_Oh I forgot to tell you! Bring Axel tonight!_

Axel saw the text and gave him a smirk. "…you were saying?"

Roxas just groaned "…fine let's go"

…

…

They drove to Seventh Heaven and arrived at exactly 5:43pm. For some reason the diner was already turning into a bar. This made him curious since they usually turn the place around at 9 or 8. Instead of the 60s theme that framed the diner by day, it contained a bright glow of neon green lights. There was loud music and large signs that showed the menu for the night.

They went inside and noticed the huge line up of alcoholic beverages and bottles up the wall. There were more tables but it didn't seem enough because the whole place was packed. They tried to look for Sora but it was difficult with all the different colored lights flashing around until they saw Tifa serving a few customers while polishing the different cups at the bar.

Roxas struggled to approach the bar "Tifa!"

Tifa waved and gestured for them to sit "Hey guys! It's been awhile since I last saw you here at night!" then she raised an eyebrow "what's the occasion?"

Roxas shrugged and grinned at Tifa as he sat down "Oh it's nothing cousin Sora is just coming to town! Why'd you turn this place into a bar so early?" then he gestured for a drink

Tifa poured him a glass "Sora's coming?! Wow! I can't believe it! This place? Well Cloud needed to go early and I can't really turn this place around alone so there…you get the picture" she winked but then she paused and when she looked around the bar. She gave him a suspicious look.

Roxas took a sip from his drink and raised an eyebrow at Tifa "What's wrong?"

Then she gave him an annoyed expression "Where's Axel?" she said in a sarcastic tone

Roxas thought for a moment and shrugged "Who knows?" then he continued to sip on his drink

Tifa's eyebrow twitched and slammed her fist on the table "Where do you _think?_" then she pointed her head to a booth near the bar

Roxas turned to the direction and saw Axel flirting with some girls. He sighed and gave a nervous laugh at Tifa. "Err…He….He just missed it here?"

Tifa glared at him "Fix it. Now. I'm not going to let him drink his ass of with some random girls…_again_" then she shivered at the thought

Roxas sighed "Yes ma'am" but when he was about to stand up an all too familiar spiky-haired brunette approached his friend "…You know what Tifa? I don't really need to go there" then he made himself comfortable back in his seat.

Tifa raised her eyebrow "Why exactly?"

Roxas took a sip of his drink "Sora's there. He'll take care of Axel" he said confidently

Tifa got more pissed when she looked at the booth "You might wanna check again…"

"What do you mean Tifa everything's fine—" then he turned to the booth expecting to see his cousin dragging Axel away from the girls and say hi to him but instead found Sora laughing along with the girls

Roxas slammed his palm in his forehead and groaned "Those two are hopeless"

…

…

He left his pay at the table and brought his drink with him. He approached the booth and heard Sora embarrassing Axel in front of the girls

Sora had his arm wrapped around Axel "Did you know the last time I saw my friend Axel here he was crying his ass off because the girl he likes kept rejecting him! I even remember him puking while he sung at the karaoke! That bartender over there almost kicked us out!"

Then he could hear the girls laughing. He even chuckled at the memory of Axel crying at the bar.

Axel was flushed "That was a long time ago Sora. Don't make me bring up the one about Kai—"

Roxas coughed to catch their attention "ahem"

Sora grinned at him "Heeeeey Roxas! Just in time! I was about to tell everyone here the time we forced you to have a girlfriend" he still had the same ocean blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin

Roxas choked on his drink "I'd rather not talk about that"

…

…

After a few minutes of arguing, Roxas managed to get the two to sit at the bar.

Sora took a big gulp on his third glass "So...Roxas how long has it been?"

Roxas took a sip on his drink "About two years…why?"

Sora looked at his drink "So…it's been two years…how's that slu—ah that secretary Xion?"

Roxas gave him a look but shrugged it off "There's something between us I mean she approaches me and all"

Axel grunted "Heh…more like rejects haha! I don't even know what you see in her!" he finished his third drink and asked Tifa for another

Sora laughed along with Axel while he patted his cousin's back

"What is it with you guys? She's beautiful and pure…I like the way she curls her lips when she talks to me and when she acts all playful..." then he sighed "If only she'd notice me" then he finished his drink in one big gulp

Then he looked at Sora and Axel only to find them giving him the "what the hell" look. He rolled his eyes "What about you and Kairi?"

Sora sighed "Oh...well we're fine I guess…I mean she visits me often but…we fight a lot"

Roxas looked at his twin like cousin "Why?"

Sora suddenly became down "Oh…I've been so caught up with work…I've never had the time to spend with her…I really miss her but she…she's mad at me"

Roxas stared at his drink "Is that so?" he didn't know what to say at times like these

It was a good thing though that Axel passed out on the table (hard) or else it would've been awkward

Roxas looked at the time

_11:23pm_

"Oh my God! Look at the time…who knew? Hahaha!"

Sora laughed at Axel "Well…Roxas you should go… I'll take him home…his apartment is near the hotel I'm staying at so it'll be fine…I guess"

…

…

_11:35pm_

Roxas parked his white Lexus in front of his building. Thankfully he didn't crash considering the fact he _was_ driving drunk. He tried to head for his apartment but instead bumped into a certain blonde girl.

Roxas felt dazed since he literally drank a lot no thanks to Axel and Sora "Uhh…s…sorry"

She crossed her arms "Watch where you're going!" then she gave a good look at him "heey! You're the one that barged in my house!"

Roxas shook his head as he tried to decipher who he was talking to "N…Naminé?"

She then gave him a pout "Isn't it a little late for you to be outside?"

Then he gave her a smirk "I could say the same for you"

Then she blushed from embarrassment "I have _my _reasons!"

Roxas tried to reach for his keys while holding his head "...and I have mine…" he struggled to find his keys to only discover he left them in his car "Aw…crap"

Being the curious one that she is "what's wrong?" she approached him "Are you all right? Hey! Are you drunk?"

Roxas held the wall with his left hand for support and tried his best to stand up "I…I left my keys…in…my car…I need to get them…"

She tried to turn away "Good luck with that…I'm not going to help you"

He gave her a look and turned away "Fine with me…I'm not really asking for it anyway"

Suddenly, pictures of him, falling asleep on the stairs, on the streets, on the floor came flashing in her mind "Ugh! Fine I'll help you!" then she ran up to him and held his right arm around her for support

He chuckled "I thought you didn't want to?"

Then she looked away "Shut up! You might die in the streets or something if I don't help you! You should be thankful"

He laughed at her silliness "Thankful? You can barely carry me? It's the wall that's doing all the work"

She got a little annoyed "Hey! I _can_ carry you!" then she pulled him which caused him to let go of the wall and put all of his weight on her but this caught her off balance and they both fell to the ground.

Roxas's face was at her right side but it was uncomfortably close to her's. His right arm was still wrapped around her shoulders and his legs were entangled with hers.

Naminé began to blush when she realized their awkward position and struggled to push him away "Aaah! Get off of me! Y….Your breath stinks!"

Roxas chuckled in amusement "Awww…but it feels nice here…you make a nice bed…" he said in a soft whisper

She began to sigh in defeat…he was too heavy "You're really drunk aren't you?"

He blinked his eyes at her "Maybe?" he started to close his eyes but he was still listening to her little complaints of how heavy he was

She struggled again "Don't fall asleep on _me_!" but then he began to breathe gently. She examined his face and she had to admit he was quite handsome. She saw how calm his face was, his blond hair was covering some parts of his eyes, and his lips were slightly opened as he breathed gently…

She tried to sit up as she held his head gently so that he wouldn't wake up. She made a mental struggle with herself as to what was the right thing to do.

_Should I leave him here?_ She thought

After awhile she finally made her decision, she wasn't sure if it was right but some part of her wanted to do it.

…

…

**Well that was chappy 3! :D**

**I hope you guys loved it**

**Anything you hated? Anything you wanna add? Anything you loved? Anything you want more? *wink* *wink***

**KIDDING :))) anywaaaay just leave it in the reviews!**

**I'd like to say thanks to:**

_**zimudra, PooperScooper000, CorycianAngel1944, Celestial Dragon, **_**and to **_**smallwritergirl**_

**for reviewing my story! **

**I also wanna thank everyone who added this to their favorite list and alert list XD**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay the author's note below was what I was supposed to say if my laptop didn't break down and gave me the fear of it destroying all my files…**

**My laptop broke I had no idea how or why…but I think it was my sister…hmmm well anyway I'm reaaaaally sorry :(((((**

**Please don't give up on me WAAAAAAAAAAH**

**(KNEELS ON THE FLOOR FACE DOWN)**

**I'm so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorry!**

**I'll make this chappy long to atone for my sins XD**

…

…

_**Me: Well I updated early since our prom gave us a really neat 3 day vacation**_

_**Krissy: Err…that's because it's the weekend and…Monday's a holiday**_

_**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Who cares? XD it's still an awesome break!**_

**If any of you are wondering what I wore….**

**I cosplayed as Ciel Phantomhive (when he disguised as a girl) from Kuroshitsuji or **_**Black Butler**_

**YES I cosplayed during prom**

**Well it was my last prom and I wanted to make it unique…hope it doesn't haunt me 10 years from now… :O**

**ANYWAY THIS IS CHAPTER 4 THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE EVERYONE :)**

…

…

_7:53am_

Roxas opened his eyes lazily the moment he smelled the sweet aroma of pancakes twirling inside the room. He twirled and stretched around the bed as he began to take in the delicious scent of the pillows.

_Vanilla…_ he thought taking in a whiff of 'his' cushions.

But then the thought hit him…_isn't…the bed… too big? The…pillows are too soft…and the bed…is too comfy…and this scent…_

Then he took another smell…_Vanilla…?_

With a sudden jolt, he began to sit up and began to take a good look at the room

"This isn't…my…bed? ...and my…room…"

He tried to get up but a striking pain began to form in his head. He tried to massage his temples to soothe the pain but it didn't really help…He turned to his right to find a glass of water and some aspirin. He ignored the medicine but took the glass of water which he didn't realize he needed until he drank it.

The pain still remained but he felt better…better enough to stand up and walk slowly, but that didn't do anything to lessen the pain that was now emerging in his stomach. He felt dizzy and seriously needed to throw up. Luckily, he was familiar with the apartment and gave no effort to find the bathroom.

…

…

_7:13am_

Naminé woke up on her black leather couch feeling incredibly sore. Her blankets and pillows scattered all over the living room left her with nothing but a star-shaped pillow held tightly in her arms. She sighed and began to fumble along the living room desperately trying to fix up the mess considering the fact that her back was aching.

She held her waist and tried to stretch "If only I left him in the hallway…" she said picking up her pillows "I should be sleeping in my king sized bed!" she just sighed and continued with fixing up.

Once everything was done she tied up her blonde hair into a bun which caused her bangs to fly in front of her face. She brushed it off and turned to the Mickey Mouse wall clock in her kitchen…

_7:24am_

She sighed while taking off her white jacket leaving her with only a white tank top, red short shorts, and a pair of white socks "Time to make breakfast I guess"

…

…

_8:03am_

She was busy mixing her second batch of pancakes when she heard the door to her room open. She knew exactly what he was looking for…the bathroom. She was about to turn around and tell him which door to open but she already heard the bathroom door slam shut.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and there she saw Roxas still feeling quite nauseated. He approached the kitchen and stared at her with those perfect blue eyes.

She gave him a smirk "Done gagging?" then she poured a (kinda) perfect circle into the frying pan.

He chuckled and sat down the table "Isn't it obvious?" he teased then he heard her reply with an adorable huff that made him chuckle even more. He noticed that what she was wearing was a little revealing and he blushed…hard, but he tried not to notice and instead stared at the table that had a green plate full of pancakes with maple syrup and butter

He smiled and teased "Are these for me?" he said fiddling with his fork

She blushed and gave him a glare "Well what do _you_ think Einstein?"

He chuckled in amusement "but what about you?"

She sighed as she approached the table with the fresh batch of pancakes and sat across the boy "what _about_ me?"

He smiled and started to eat only to find out they were… delicious! It tasted so creamy with a hint of lemon to it. It tasted as if she used milk and small drops of vanilla instead of plain water, but he wanted to tease her and pretended to choke "What's with these? Were you trying to poison me?"

She caught up his act and remained calm, but that didn't mean she could keep her glare inside "Then don't eat it!"

He chuckled at how she could make him burn so he gave her a mischievous grin

Naminé noticed this and got pissed "_What_ are you looking at?!"

He just chuckled "You didn't do anything to me while I was asleep right?"

She blushed and glared at him "What are you talking about?! I would never...! Y-You're so! Y-Y-You're so…so gross! I knew I should've left you in the hallway when I—"

"Thanks" he said sincerely munching on some more pancakes

Naminé sat quietly for a while and stared at him awkwardly…then she mumbled "It…was only because …"

He popped a pancake in his mouth when he heard the girl "Hm?"

She took a deep breath blushing "I _said_ I only did it because you helped me! So _that_ makes us even"

Then there was silence between them…it wasn't awkward just comfortable silence…since they didn't know what to talk about anyway

Once he finished eating and decided to bring his plate to the sink but Naminé stopped him "No just leave it there…I'll fix it up"

Roxas gave her a look of disbelief "Yeah…right…I bet that's what you did last time?"

Naminé took a moment to take in what he said until it hit her "Hey! I was drunk!" she brought her plate to the sink "Oh! I almost forgot!"

In seconds she ran towards a little pot beside the paopu fruit figurines near her flat screen television "I took your keys for you wouldn't want you to wake up knowing your car's been stolen"

He started washing the dishes without her noticing "How'd you know it was mine?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk "You're parking space pretty much had the sign _Room 302_ on it…and…HEY! WHY ARE YOU WASHING THE DISHES?!"

…

…

_8:46am_

Roxas went out of his apartment fully showered wearing his usual gray suit and red tie. He was locking up his door when Room 301 opened.

An angry Naminé came out with a phone in her ear while trying to lock her door "Yeah! Yeah! I'll be there in a jiffy!" then she paused "I know I'm late Olette!" she sighed "I'll have that painting of you and Hayner once I stop by my studio!" she giggled "Yeah I know… your marriage must be really stressful"

She took notice of Roxas and hung up "Well I'll see ya later Olette bye!" she placed her phone inside her bag "Thank God! Roxas I need a lift!"

Roxas didn't know how to react since he's practically late himself "Uh…Why?"

Naminé glared at him "Pleeeeeeaaase? It's not that far! It's just near Oathkeeper Street!"

_What the?! _"O…Oathkeeper Street?! That's farther than where I work! No way!"

She crossed her arms and gave him a pout "But why?!"

He looked at his watch "I'm pretty late myself…"

She sighed "Okay… Okay Fine! How about you just drop me off from your office and I'll take a cab from there"

He gave her a look "Why not just take a cab here?"

She glared at him "It'll be a cheaper pay!"

…

…

Roxas made his way through Dreamweaver Ave in his white Lexus at full speed since it was the only shortcut to his office. He was praying that this route would be safer and quicker but to his luck it was traffic…and it didn't look like a quick one. There seemed to a car accident up front which makes it one of the reasons he rarely uses this route.

Naminé was beside him in the front seat staring blankly outside the window. She was wearing a white jacket with a light blue tank top inside partnered with some dark colored pants and black doll shoes. She wore a stylish dark body bag that seemed to contain her art materials.

This caught Roxas' curiosity "What do you do exactly?" he said with his hands firmly planted on the stirring wheel

She stared at him cautiously "Why?"

He rolled his eyes "Well, we'll be here for a while…might as well talk about something?"

She took a deep breath "I'm an artist" she said bluntly

He stared at her "~is that all?" he prompted

She gave him another glare "_Why_? Is there supposed to be something there?"

"You know what I mean" he said accelerating the car a little bit

She sighed in frustration "Fine. I'm an artist. I… paint the backgrounds in TV shows and studios. I also have my own studio in Oathkeeper Street…~and I kinda work for this company named Oblivion they tell me what to paint and they pay really well. It's a weird company since I haven't even seen the head boss" then she turned to him "How about _you_?"

He chuckled "What _about_ me?"

She crossed her arms "Hey! I shared _mine_"

He sighed "Well I work for Organization 13 just near Bahamoth Street"

"Oh…Organization 13…" she stared out into the window "…what do you do there?"

He shrugged "Oh you know…Office stuff"

"Oh…seems boring" but just as he was about to reply she sighed and suddenly brought out her sketch pad "I'm bored… let me draw you"

He just rolled his eyes and focused on the road. He was staring at some people trying to take a peek at the accident up front. It really wasn't anything unusual in Twilight City yet he wondered what made the people so curious. He took a look at Naminé who was too focused on drawing him. He could hear the gentle strokes her pencil laid upon the paper. He could even hear her grumble if she didn't get what she wanted from her sketch. She was pretty cute. He had to admit it.

_No wonder she's been taken_ he thought

…

…

The car stopped in front of his building but Naminé was still taking her sweet time but Roxas waited before he could ask her the question he's been itching to ask her.

After Naminé finished she kept her sketchpad and looked outside "Oh…*giggle* were already here!"

Roxas chuckled at her childishness "Well were here, just take a cab over there" he said pointing into the street

She stared at his building "You really do work here"

He smirked feeling somewhat proud "Why? You envious?"

She looked back at him with a bored face "…Mmmm…Not really it looks creepy. No wonder you work here"

Roxas chuckled from her childishness "Yeah…Uhm…Hey Naminé if you don't mind me asking…"

She looked back at him smiling "…mmm?"

He gulped hoping his question wouldn't offend her "…you know… about your…boyfriend? …Why were you guys fighting almost everyday?"

Naminé's expression changed and didn't even think twice before heading out of the car. She slammed the door and started to walk away, but Roxas chased after her.

He got out of his car and ran towards her "Hey! Naminé… wait!" but she simply ignored him and kept on walking

He grabbed her arm and tried to talk to her "Naminé!"

She looked back at him with teary eyes "J-Just leave me alone"

He felt ashamed for asking his question in the first place "I'm sorry"

She just shook her head and forced him to let go of her hand.

…

…

Roxas headed for his building thinking of what happened until he saw Axel smirking at him.

He glared at him "What do you want?"

He chuckled holding his hand out "Oh nothing just…my 10,000 munny"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah. Sure. I'm not in love with her Axel"

"Ah~ correction: not _yet_" then he stared at his best friend who seemed rather gloomy "I saw the little show…what exactly happened?"

"She asked for a lift this morning then I asked her about those arguments for the past few weeks now"

"Dude…that is stupid" he glared at him "you don't go asking about her ex just because you gave her a lift"

"Yeah I know. Stop stating the obvious"

"Well you better fix that up"

He smiled at his best friend knowing exactly his answer "Uh…Why should I?"

"I'd loose 10,000 munny hahaha!" then his expression became serious "but I'm serious though fix it up…there wouldn't be any challenge in our bet now would it?"

…

…

Roxas stayed in his office staring into his windows that held a view about a hundred feet above him until his door opened…he was expecting to see Axel but it was…

"Xion? H-Hi…D-Do I have some more papers?"

Xion smiled warmly at him and chuckled "No…I just noticed you were really gloomy today…" then she blushed "…and…well…I'm worried"

Roxas blushed himself "Y-You were? I-I'm sorry"

She giggled "Why are you sorry?"

"F-For worrying you"

She smiled and sat at his table, but he looked away remembering what happened the last time she sat there "Hey Roxy~ I'm a little bummed about you"

He became nervous "H-Huh? Why?"

She gave him a pout "I told you to meet up with me in the parking lot…but you didn't even bother to come"

He looked at him with innocent eyes "What? B-But you didn't tell me anything…"

She pouted at him even more and placed her hands on her waist "I left you a little sticky note"

Roxas looked down and rubbed his head "I'm sorry I didn't see any…"

Xion found him too adorable "That's okay…hey…come with me"

He looked dazed "T-To where?"

She giggled "To the ice cream store!"

…

…

They went to a place called _the lil' ice cream store_. The letters were in yellow and the background was purple. It had small stainless steel tables and big portraits of their best sellers.

Xion ran up to the counter and immediately purchased two blue popsicles.

Roxas smiled "How'd you know sea salt ice cream was my favorite?"

She smiled "I saw you and Axel eating this, the other day so I figured why not try one?"

He smiled "So you've never tried this before?"

She shook her head "Nope but they say it's very sweet"

"It is!" he said offering her his ice cream "Give it a try"

She blushed from his gesture "I….I have my own"

Roxas seemed disappointed but remained smiling until Xion noticed his expression and immediately took a bite out of his ice cream. Xion made an adorable face since it was her first time eating one.

"It's salty…but sweet!" she giggled

Roxas smiled and ate from her ice cream "I'm glad you like it"

She blushed from his gestures "I'm just happy you're smiling again"

He smiled and ate his ice cream "It's all because of you"

She blushed again "Well I hope this helped with whatever was bothering you earlier…"

"Yeah it did…thanks Xion"

It was the happiest day of his life until he heard her next few words…

She looked a little down but she kept smiling "Well I think you should head home…wouldn't want your girlfriend to be mad"

He couldn't utter another word but "What?"

…

…

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that story :D **

**Chapter 5 will be out soon!**

**Hey…It's summer break so I don't have excuses not to update early :) well I'll see in the reviews and I might update next week!**

**Stay tuned! (okay that sounded cheesy)**

**Uhhh…well thanks to those who reviewed:**

_**The Gamer Dude **_**and **_**zimudra**_

**If you have anything ya don't like in the story or in the way of writing please don't hesitate to tell me either PM or in the reviews :D thanks for the love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! THIS is chapter 5! XD**

**I've been spending summer at my brother's house…and well….it's uh...fun?**

**Oh nevermind that XD it's summer!**

**On with the story!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE I HOPE YOU ENJOY XD**

**CHOCOLATES MAKE ME HAPPY**

…

…

_5:23 pm_

Roxas was stunned. It had already happened…the big misunderstanding he was trying to avoid. He stared into the raven haired girl's ocean blue eyes, trying his best to digest the words coming out of her mouth.

She stared at him with confusion as she licked her sea-salt ice cream "You know…the girl in the parking lot? ...She _is_ your girlfriend right?"

He stared at her with wide cerulean eyes "Uhm…Xion…I think there's a big misunderstanding here"

She looked at him and smiled "What do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his head "She's not my—"

_RIIIING!_ "Oh! Hold that thought" she said giving him an apologetic look as she took out her phone and stared at the caller id "…Uhm…Roxas…I have to take this"

He smiled at her "Oh sure take your time" he watched her walk a few steps away and continued to eat his ice cream. He pondered about what he was going to tell her to make sure that the thing with Naminé won't ruin anything between them….he really likes Xion…and he doesn't feel anything for Naminé…they're just neighbors who help each other when the other's drunk and can't even open their apartment door.

He chuckled at the thought

Then he thought about Naminé's kiss…

"Roxas?"

He blinked a couple of times and saw Xion looking at him with worried eyes "Huh?"

She smiled with relief "You've been staring at me for a while there without saying anything…you made me really worried"

He smiled at her "Oh sorry about that…You want to get another ice cream?"

She giggled "I'm sorry… but I have to go…Xemnas called and wanted me to do some paperwork"

He sighed but he never took away the smile glued to his face "Oh that's fine…I hope we can do this again"

She smiled but with hints of sadness "but…won't your girlfriend get mad?"

He shook his head "Oh! ...That thing with Naminé…she's not—"

"Naminé…that's a really pretty name" she said not taking off her smile

"It's actually a weird name if you ask me…but no! Wait ah…that's not my point! She's just my—"

"What do you mean Naminé's a weird name?!" said a brown haired girl who came out of the ice cream store giving him a stern look

He just stared at her blankly "Uhm…Do I know you?"

Xion looked at her watch and waved goodbye to Roxas "Hey Roxy I really have to go! You can tell me some other time…say hi to her for me!" she winked at him and ran off

"Wait! Xion! She's not my—" then he saw her ride the bus "—girlfriend" then he turned to the brown haired girl feeling somewhat pissed "Who are you anyway?!"

She gave him another stern look "You know for a guy who likes sea salt ice cream you're not acting very nice"

"You ruined my date!"

She placed her hands on her waist "Well you're the one who insulted my sister's name!"

"But it _is_ a weird na—" then he realized what she said "wait did you just say 'sister'?"

She rolled her eyes "Uh…Yeah are you deaf or something? Who are you anyway and how do you know my sister!"

…

…

_5:13 pm_

Naminé was busy painting in her studio the portrait her sister requested her for her upcoming wedding with Hayner. She was a little pissed since her sister was rushing her this morning despite the fact that her sister hasn't even arrived yet…

She sighed while she fished her bag for her phone "I'll just text Olette the address of my studio just in case" then an idea popped into her mind "…I better warn her about Roxas too"

She was so angry at him for bringing up the topic she desperately wanted to forget…She still loved Vanitas…He was the sweetest boy she'd ever met even with that tough exterior…he was really sweet when they were together, but he changed. She didn't know why…and all of a sudden there he was in her apartment forcing her to do it with him.

She told him before she wanted to do it _after_ her marriage or…maybe if he asks nicely…she still wasn't sure but he became really aggressive…they've been together for almost two and a half years but he broke up with her…just like that…he threw away those moments they spent together for two and a half years…just…like…that..

Tears were already starting to form in her eyes…the sound of her phone only brought her back to reality.

_Beep!_

It was her sister.

_Hey sis! I'm here in Twilight city…I just dropped by our favorite ice cream store oh and I met Roxas!_

Naminé simply stared at her phone

…

…

Roxas stared at the girl who claimed to be Naminé's sister. She had long brown wavy hair that reached up to her back. Her striking green eyes were as big as her sister's but she was a bit taller than the blonde. He noticed that this girl might be a little addicted to the color orange compared to Naminé who was always wearing light blue or white. She was wearing an orange tank top with patterns of white flowers blooming on one side partnered with some yellow shorts and tangerine doll shoes. On her left hand was something that Roxas almost failed to notice…a ring.

_She's engaged._

"Helloooooo? Is anybody there?"

_Why do I find that hard to believe?_

It didn't take long for Roxas to realize that she has been poking his head for the past few minutes "What?"

"I asked you a question you idiot… Who are you and how do you know my sister?"

"I should be asking you the same question" then he sighed "I'm Roxas…her neighbor"

"Ooooh…so _you're _Roxas" then she smiled and took out her hand "I'm Olette! It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

He shook her hand "It's nice to meet you too…but I have to go now"

Olette crossed her arms and smirked at him "Oh you're not going anywhere"

He stared at her distastefully "and why is that?"

She looked around obviously avoiding what he's saying "You have to take me to my sister's gallery…plus I haven't entirely forgiven you yet"

"You came here and you didn't know where you're supposed to go?!"

She didn't pay attention to him and started walking away "Come on! Let's take a cab she told me you gave her a lift this morning so you probably know" then she started texting

Roxas face palmed himself and stared at her "I see now why they're sisters…"

Olette turned to him and glared "What did you say?"

"N…Nothing" he gulped and called a cab

Once they sat in the back seat, they were welcomed by the deep voice of the driver "Where to?"

Roxas was about to speak but Olette interrupted him "Oblivion studios please, the one near Oathkeeper Street"

He glared at the brown haired girl with confusion

She stared at him innocently "What?"

"I thought you didn't know where your sister's gallery was…Why'd you bring me along?"

She gave him a warm smile "Oh that's easy! Someone had to pay the fare! And that's you!*giggle*"

He smiled at her "Okay fine…" then he got an idea she can help him with "hey Olette…about your sister…is she always so… stern?"

She giggled "Are you kidding me? She's the sweetest, purest and most innocent person I've ever known! She couldn't even hurt a fly…literally"

"That's not how she is with me…"

Then she looked at him intently "Maybe you got on her bad side"

Then the kiss flashed in his mind

He blushed "N…No that can't be it…I've never done anything bad to her"

She smiled at him "Roxas…I know my sister more than anyone…she's very nice and innocent"

"Well…I think I might have insulted her this morning…I brought up her ex…"

Olette sighed "No wonder she's mad at you…I only learned about this from Tifa that my sister and Van broke up a few days ago" she giggled "It's bad to bring up someone's ex if they haven't entirely gotten over them!"

"Yeah…I guess…I just wanted to say sorry to her if…you know…I offended her"

"Okay I'll try to talk to her…but when I pretend I don't know about Van and her breaking up please try to ride along? Okay?"

"Okay…Thanks Olette"

…

…

_6:03pm_

The cab stopped in front of a black and white art studio. It had a few flashing lights with a couple of paintings displayed out the window. Olette stepped out of the car first so that she could leave Roxas with the paying.

They went inside to find a blonde girl wearing a white coat covered in paint stains. In front of her, was a painting of Olette and a blond haired boy wearing wedding outfits. The boy was wearing a simple tuxedo, but Olette was wearing a cream colored ball gown with patterns of tiny diamonds sparkling with the light. She had on a veil, with the same pattern, covered with four white roses on the top of her head. She wore pearl white gloves that reached up to her forearm, and in her hands, was a beautiful white rose bouquet that the blond haired boy held it with her. Her sister looked amazing.

Olette immediately hugged her sister not caring at all if paint were to get scattered all over her outfit. "Nami~"

This caught the older blonde off guard "Hey!" she smiled and hugged her back "Olette! I missed ya so much"

Olette took a look around "Where's Van?"

"A-About that…We broke up" then she smiled sadly, noticing the worried look her sister was giving her "Oh nevermind that Olette! Let's focus on your wedding okay? Look at the portrait you requested"

"Okay Nami! Why don't ya go talk to Roxas over there? Maybe he has a favor to ask?"

Naminé's expression changed "What is _he_ doing here?"

"I made him pay the ride here *giggle* he isn't that bad compared to your texts…he was really nice to talk to"

"…"

"Come on sis…I know you're mad at him…give him a chance he didn't know what was going on anyway"

Naminé just sighed at her little sister's comment "Okay fine I'll talk to him"

…

…

Naminé went out into the hall to find the blond boy staring at her works in astonishment "Hey idiot"

Roxas couldn't help compliment her works "Did…you make all of this?" he said while browsing more of the few portraits around the room "It's really beautiful"

She shook her head while scribbling something on a piece of paper "Oh shut up and stop bluffing" then she glared at him "what do you want?"

Roxas took a deep breath "I just wanted to say sorry to you…for what I did this morning"

She glared at him as she handed him a piece of paper "No. Get out of my studio and go home"

He hesitated but took it without reading it "But—"

Naminé got angrier "GET OUT!"

Roxas left without another word but in that moment Olette came out.

"Gee that was a little harsh sis, plus you've gotten really hard" then she teased her sister "where's the soft little marshmallow I know?"

She giggled from her sister's remarks "I've got it under control sis…now let's just go and check that painting of yours!"

…

…

Roxas stepped out of the studio feeling down until he saw the piece of paper she handed him.

_6 pack from Cid's &_

_Large pepperoni pizza_

_Then we're good _

He laughed at her letter and proceeded back to his office's parking lot to get his white Lexus. The first stop was Cid's convenience store that was located a few blocks away from their apartment. Then the next one would be to that pizza house where those three brothers Huey, Dewey and Louie work.

…

…

_8:32pm_

He made sure to have the six pack of beer in his right hand while holding the box of fresh pepperoni pizza in his other. He knocked on her mint colored door thrice and there Naminé opened the door wearing her usual light blue tank top and white shorts.

She smiled at him "Fine. I forgive you" she reached for the six pack and pizza

Roxas smiled at her "Thanks…well I better be going"

Her expression changed "Wait…"

He wanted to come in her apartment "Y…Yeah?"

She thought for a bit "Do…you wanna come in? I mean no one's really gonna clean the house if I get drunk with this beer you bought me *giggle*"

He stared at her "Is that really why you want me to come in?"

She blushed "Okay fine…Wanna drink?" she said raising the drinks "…plus Olette tells me you have a favor to ask"

He went inside and closed the door "Well…It's about a girl I like"

She shushed him "Hold on! Follow me" she said going out the window and running up the fire exit stairs

He followed her "Hey where are you going?" he peeked outside the window

But without him knowing, she came back but stopped immediately when her face was only an inch away from his, which caused her to loose her balance and sit on the rusted metal staircase

She blushed "I….I…uh"

He simply remained quiet since he was blushing himself.

She stood up still feeling flustered "I only came down cause…I forgot the pizza…G-go get it!"

He smiled and followed her up the staircase which was a little frightening because you could see from the third floor. You could see the busy streets and rampaging vehicles.

"Hey slowpoke hurry up!" said the blonde haired girl

Once he got up there he saw the rooftop with a few blankets and a few lights. Near the ledge was a worn out green sofa covered in white blankets and pillows that guaranteed a beautiful view. In front of the sofa, was an old wooden coffee table that contained old cans of beers that she seemed to forget to clean. There were faint lights hanging from the wires dangling carelessly above.

Naminé sat in the sofa and threw away all the trash in a big trash bag. "Over here! You can put the pizza over there" she said pointing to the coffee table "Come on I'm starving!"

Roxas hurried along beside her and began munching on the pizza

After a few drinks…

Roxas sat beside her "This is really nice"

"You haven't seen the best part" she gestured towards the city

Roxas followed her

"I've always liked this view…I used to share it with Vanitas…"

He stared at her with confusion "Vanitas?"

"That was his name" she smiled sadly "I really loved him…but he changed"

He held on to his drink "Changed? How so?"

"Well…he became really aggressive…and started to say really hurtful words to me" then she drank a few gulps from her drink "He almost raised his hand on me too…"

That caught his attention "I…I'm so sorry"

She giggled "Don't be you idiot! I should be the one whose sorry"

"For what?"

She giggled "For keeping you awake the past two weeks"

"Oh that…HAHA!"

She sat back at the sofa "So what was that favor you wanted to ask?"

"Well…it was about this morning…you see I have this girl I like and she thought you were my girlfriend"

She laughed…Hard

"Yeah I know…And I was thinking maybe you could clear things up with her?"

She smiled "Okay I'll do it"

He smiled back "R…Really?"

"Of course! It's what friends are for you idiot! Cheers!" she said opening another can of beer

Roxas blushed "Try not to get yourself too drunk though…"

She glared at him "And why is that?"

He finally decided to tell her "Well…uhm…do you remember the day I cleaned your house?"

"Yeah?"

He blushed harder "Well…you…sort of kissed me and called me Van"

Naminé's eyes widened in shock and blushed…Hard "WHAAAAAAAT?!"

He smiled worriedly "It's not my fault really…"

Naminé drank more and threw him her pillows "PERVERT!"

He laughed "I am not!"

She laughed at him "PERVERT!"

…

…

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 5 I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED I'M SO HAPPY!**

**WELL AS YOU CAN SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE FILLED WITH SOME ROXION FLUFF….HAHAHA LET'S SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHAT NAMINÉ WOULD DO XD**

**Okay I know they're a little OOC (especially Naminé…) but still it was really fun writing it :D THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THOSE WHO READ IT**

**Oh AND LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT THE NEW PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED:**

_**Taylor, Ventus, The Gamer Dude**_

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**IF THERE ARE ANY GOOD PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO CARE ABOUT THE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'REVIEW' ON IT….PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO CLICK IT…IT IS IN NEED OF HELP…AND ATTENTION…SO THAT YOU CAN TELL IT WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER/STORY….DO IT FOR THE REVIEW BUTTON EVERYONE….XD**

**Okay that was cheesy just tell me what you guys think okay?**

**Any typos?**

**Any mistakes?**

**Any improvements?**

**Any cookies?**

**Okay that last one was…errrr….XD**

**CHAPTER 6 will be out soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow…TToTT I'm so happy that you guys like my story! It really means a lot!**

**Well here is chapter 6 for all of you waaaah!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

…

…

_6:58 am_

_Vanilla…_

Roxas stirred in his sleep, wanting to take in the delicious flavor that he simply can't get enough of. He held on to the soft pillow wrapped tightly in his arms and even took another whiff of the scent without him noticing. He stretched in 'his' peculiarly small bed as he tried to feel the amount of pillows oddly scattered around. He didn't even dare to open his eyes quite yet as he turned and turned until…

_Thud!_

He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sun. He rubbed his eyes out of discomfort and tried his best to digest where he was. He stood up and realized something.

He slept at Naminé's black leather sofa and fell….Heh. That explains the smell of Vanilla.

He stood up and rubbed his hair. He couldn't really stare at the messy sofa with pillows and blankets scattered all over the floor (clean attitude and all) that's why he decided to clean up a bit.

After cleaning, he turned to the time

_7:02am_

"I think I should check on Naminé" he said, recalling the events that happened the previous night

He could remember her getting drunk with her third can of beer. He chuckled at the fact she was calling him names while eating pizza. He found it adorable actually. Then, the next thing he could remember was her passing out after opening up to him about her past relationship _and_ explaining the whole fuss that kept him awake for almost two weeks.

He passed through the hallway that led to her room, and grabbed on to the silver door knob of her perfectly white door. He made sure to open as quietly as possible to make sure if something embarrassing happens in her sleep, he wouldn't miss a thing.

"Naminé?" he whispered to the room "Wake up you drunkard…" he joked as he scouted the room for her

Not long enough, he found her petite form on her king sized bed, and saw her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. She was lying down on her bed with arms placed above her head. One of her legs was covered in blankets that seemed to be falling from the bed. A couple of pillows were scattered on her carpeted floor leaving her with one pillow.

_How does this woman even sleep? _He knelt down as the same level as her bed and noticed a stain on her carpet.

_She didn't even bother to clean it up_ he thought as he pondered on the history of that blemish

He rolled his eyes and gave her a gentle nudge. "Hey…blondie"

"Roxas…you pervert…that's _my_ beer…" she scrunched her eyebrows as she twirled in her sleep. She was probably dreaming of drinking again.

He chuckled in amusement as she muttered in her sleep. He gave her another nudge but harder this time "Oi…wake up…It's already seven in the morning"

She scrunched her eyebrows and opened her eyes slowly. Apparently, she didn't seem pleased "R…Roxas?"

He smiled "Good morn—"

"What the hell you pervert?! You ruined a perfectly awesome dream!" she sat up and rubbed her eyes

Roxas stared at her with a bored yet, amused expression "Not the kind of greeting I was expecting" then he remembered her muttering in he sleep "…You were moaning my name though" he teased

She stared at him feeling unaffected "That was because you were trying to steal my beer…so~ you ruined it both ways by waking me up!"

He chuckled. "What an odd dream about me"

She stood up and stretched, not caring if a few pillows and blankets fell on the floor "Well, what'd you expect? You're a pervert" she then left him alone as she proceeded to the bathroom

Roxas couldn't bear leaving the room if it meant leaving her bed like _that_. He sighed and picked up a couple of pillows and folded her blankets neatly. He picked up a paopu fruit shaped pillow that was supposed to be in the living room if he remembers correctly…either that or she's just addicted to pillows like this.

A few moments later Naminé came back in her room and smiled "Why thank you for making my bed" she placed her hands on her waist "So…what about breakfast my royal chump?"

He chuckled "Well…your _highness_" he glared at her "I was thinking maybe you'd let me go to work early for once so that…well…you'd finally talk to Xion"

She stared at him with utter boredom "Xion?"

He chuckled. "Oh that's right I forgot to tell you"

She only blinked in confusion. "Spit it out, pea brain" she giggled.

A light shade of pink could be found in his cheeks "That's… the name of the girl I like and—"

"Is that so?" she yawned "Well I better take a shower now"

He glared at her "Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking"

"Uhm, I did…That's why I _said_ I'll be taking a shower…unless you want me to talk to her with morning breath and bed head?"

He could only chuckle in response.

…

…

A few moments later, a freshly showered and suited up Roxas came out of his apartment door. He made sure to check twice that he had all his papers and his silver wrist watch. When Naminé was nowhere in sight in the hallway, he turned to the time.

_7:38 am_

_That girl takes too long_ he said taking out his phone _Maybe I should text Xion_

_To: Xion :)_

_Hey I was wondering if you'd meet me at the ice cream store at around eight? I need to talk to you about something…_

He pressed the send button and a few minutes later, he received a reply.

_From: Xion :)_

_Aww! All righty! I'll be there in a jiffy! See ya Roxy! :*_

He blushed at that last part…

"Texting with your _girlfriend_?" said a voice from behind

Roxas jumped at the sight of Naminé in front of him, but he didn't want to be too obvious so he kept his cool "N-No I wasn't"

She simply smiled and rolled her eyes "Yeah. Sure. And that blush of yours isn't enough proof"

He shook his head and coughed, deciding to change the subject "H-How long have you been standing there?"

She giggled "Long enough to see you blush and smile over your phone"

He stared at her in disbelief "That's impossible"

She shrugged and started to walk away "Whatever you say~…_Roxy_" she then laughed…hard

"W-Wha—" He blushed extremely hard when he realized what she said

Naminé stopped at the stairs, located at the end of the hallway, and stared at the flustered boy. She then began to shout at him with her hands cupped around her mouth "Hey~ what are you waiting for! I thought we were meeting up with Xion? _Roxy_!" she giggled when Roxas ran after her.

…

…

Roxas sat in his white Lexus with Naminé drawing quietly beside him. He wanted to get to the ice cream shop as quickly as possible so he made a quick turn to Dreamweaver Avenue. He was happy to find it clear of accidents and that the road was moving smoothly. He looked at the blonde girl beside him who seemed too focused drawing him.

He couldn't resist the urge to tease her "You know, you look more human when you're like that"

Naminé looked up from her drawing to give him a sarcastic smile "Why thank you…at least I _look_ human." then she turned back to her drawing

He chuckled "Oh don't get too full of yourself just because I said you look human"

She didn't bother to look up from her sketch "…mhmm…yeah sure…whatever you say…_Roxy_"

He regretted texting in the hallway now "Ugh…you know what? That's getting old…"

She closed her sketch book and looked at him straight in the eye "Okay Roxy, I'll stop now Roxy…if that's okay with you now Roxy"

He grunted "Oh just stop already!"

She looked at him innocently "Why? I thought it was getting old Roxy?"

The two blondes just burst into laughter

Roxas parked the car just in front of the ice cream store "Well, were here"

"I can see that…I'm not blind" she joked until she realized it wasn't organization thirteen "Uhm…Roxas?" she said only to find that he already got out of the car

She followed the blond boy who was already at the counter and tugged on his suit "Hey!"

Roxas looked at her "What do you want?"

She looked at him feeling confused "Uh…I thought we were going to meet up with Xion?"

He chuckled and poked her head "Yeah! But I thought you said you were hungry? That's why I was asking you…" he gestured to the menu that hung directly above the cashier. "What do you want?"

She looked at him weirdly "Uh…Ice cream in the morning? You're kidding right?"

He shook his head "Apparently, you haven't been here that much…"

She felt a little insulted "Actually, I lo—" Roxas interrupted her by raising his hand but he smiled gently

He turned to the cashier "2 pretzels please and some coffee while you're at it. Thanks" then he turned to the blonde girl beside him and gave her a smug look "This place doesn't only serve ice cream you know!"

They sat by a round metal table just beside the window, where they could see the busy streets and passersby. Roxas sat on a chair directly across from the blonde girl. It was quiet since the two were focused on eating their breakfast.

When she was finished half way, she cleared her throat "Well…as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me"

He chuckled

She stared at him sternly and wiped her lips "I always go to this store, thank you very much"

He kept chewing on his pretzel and simply blinked at her

She sipped on her drink "Okay…well…_used to_" she held her drink with both of her hands "I used to go here with my sister and eat my favorite ice cream!"

He smiled "And what flavor would that be?"

Before Naminé could open her mouth Roxas's phone rang. He looked at the caller id and smiled.

She smiled "Better pick that up pretty boy…wouldn't want her to get mad"

He blushed "H-How did you…"

"Your face shows it all" she smiled in amusement "I wouldn't be surprised if your whole office knew you liked her"

He blushed at the possibility but tried to ignore it. He answered her call "X-Xion! Hi! Where are you?"

Naminé chewed on her food and surprisingly ate faster than Roxas. He was too engulfed in his call that he didn't even realize she took his piece leaving him with nothing. She then recalled how she had met Vanitas just outside this store…She remembered his black spiky hair, piercing yellow eyes, and such an adorable smirk. She could even remember it being winter and how he joked about getting her ice cream.

She could remember him wearing a black scarf and black coat. They were complete opposites since she was wearing all white.

God. Does she miss him…

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she really does. She misses the way he hugs her every time they go to the park. She misses the way they playfully fight over ice cream. She misses the way he kisses her…

It didn't take long though before Roxas brought her back to her senses.

She saw Roxas waving his hand in front of her "Uh…Naminé?"

She could only maintain a stoic expression "H-Huh?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" he chuckled "You've been staring at me for a while now"

She giggled "Sorry Einstein, just wondering when you'd notice" then she finished Roxas's pretzel in one big bite

"H-Huh?" then he looked at his food "Hey! I don't recall being finished eating" he chuckled "Well you owe me for this one"

She shook her head and smirked "I don't think so…" she drank her coffee and sat back "Well when am I meeting this girl of yours?"

He gave her an unsatisfied look "Uh…Didn't I just tell you earlier?"

He must've said it when she was thinking of Vanitas. She shrugged and decided to tease him "Sorry, wasn't listening"

He chuckled "I told you, she called and asked me to pick her up at the office"

She didn't seem impressed "And _why_ couldn't she just go here?"

He shrugged "She said something about… extra paper work? I don't really know, but at least I could get bring her here with my car and get to eat ice cream with her again"

She stared at him in contempt obviously unsatisfied with his answer "Roxas…your office is literally five minutes away from this store"

He shifted in his seat, avoiding her gaze as a light shade of pink crossed his cheeks. He looked adorable. "Okay…Okay she just told me she'd be late…because of some paper work at the office…I just…wanted to surprise her"

She actually found him cute but still glared at him "And _why_ can't I just go with you?"

He seemed shocked "A-At the office?"

She nodded

He looked at her like she said something outrageous "Hell no. That would just create a bigger misunderstanding than what I already have"

She grinned "I kinda like that possibility of making you're office life quite miserable"

His eyes widened in shock "Wh-What?! D-Don't you there go to my office!"

She gave him an intimidating smile as she placed her hands below her chin "And what if I did?"

He avoided her gaze and turned to his watch

_7:43am_

"I'll just go Nam…" he smiled "I'll be back with Xion!"

He finished his coffee and left the ice cream store, leaving Naminé alone.

However, as Roxas left, the blonde girl saw something that definitely caught her eyes and she didn't even think twice before leaving the store.

…

…

Roxas couldn't keep the smile off his face as he went inside his car. He couldn't take the raven haired girl off his mind. He could even feel butterflies in his stomach as he started his engine. His palms were getting sweaty and he swore his hands were shaking as he nervously grabbed on to the steering wheel.

_Why am I being like this?_

He shook his head and tried his best to calm down. The time he made it in the parking lot, he jogged out of his car and headed straight to his floor. But rushing isn't really any good since he knew he'd bump into his best friend. He wanted to avoid Axel just this one time because he'd just prevent him from seeing Xion. He didn't know why but Axel seemed too determined into separating him from her.

_He's probably doing this just to win that stupid bet…not that it's possible though…I'd never fall for that blonde_

He walked around the office cautiously and found the raven haired girl talking to Larxene in the photocopy room. Then a sudden realization hit him

_If Laexene's in there…then…_

"Had fun eating breakfast?"

Great.

Just great.

Roxas turned to see his best friend grinning at him as if he'd done something to please him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Axel shook his head "What do you mean? I'm simply asking if you had a nice breakfast" then he approached him and stared in his eyes "Why?"

He avoided his best friend's gaze and turned back to the raven haired girl "Oh…my breakfast was okay"

Axel grinned evilly and shouted "Holy shit! You were with blondie!"

"Shut up! So what if I was?" he grunted "I just need to clear things up with Xion"

Axel smirked and wrapped his arm around his best friend "Why? To tell her your taken?" he laughed

He escaped from his hold "No! To tell her I'm _single_" he corrected "She thinks Naminé's my…" _Don't tell him! Don't tell him! Don't tell him!_ "…girlfriend"

Axel burst into fits of laughter as he kept repeating what Roxas said. He clutched his stomach since he simply can't get over the mess his friend got into. "You know what? I think I'm starting to like blondie even more now. Mind telling me how?"

Roxas was beginning to feel frustrated "Ugh…It was all your fault! If you didn't talk to her in the parking lot, none of this would have happened"

The red head shook his head "I wouldn't say that kiddo!" he winked at him "I wasn't the one who chased after her and felt all depressed when she got mad"

He glared at him "That's just me Axel I'm too nice, I guess" then he made his way to the photocopying room

Axel rolled his eyes and held Roxas by the collar "Where are you going?"

The blonde struggled "Hey! What the hell! I just told you!"

The older man shook his head "Just admit it, you _like_ blondie"

"No I don't! Stop it! We're just neighbors!"

"Axel let's go" said Larxene who was leaning against the door way of the photocopy room

He just smiled and let go of the boy

Roxas fixed his hair and brushed off his suit hoping it would iron it in some way. He then gave a smirk to Axel

The red head rolled his eyes "You win this time" he chuckled

He wasted no time in getting inside where Xion was. He noticed how she was too focused in doing some paper work and he couldn't help look at what she was wearing. She wore a black vest over a white long sleeved blouse. She partnered it with a mini-skirt that ended directly above her knees and to top it off she wore a pair of stilettos that gave her a _slight_ boost in height.

Roxas wanted to get her attention so he cleared his throat "ahem"

The raven haired girl turned around in surprise "Oh! Roxas! It's rare to see you here this early!" she smiled warmly at him "I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you at the ice cream store as you can see" she giggled as she pointed towards the load she was carrying

Out of instinct the blond boy approached her "Oh let me help you with those"

She handed him half of what she was carrying but he insisted he'd carry all of them "Why thank you Roxy! Let's just bring that to my office"

He blushed and smiled at her "No problem!"

As they walked into the hallway, Xion asked him a question "So…What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

He blushed "I think it's better if I tell you in the ice cream store"

She tilted her head which made her look adorable "Why so? Can't you just tell me here?"

He shook his head "I'm sorry Xion, but I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you here"

She nodded her head and didn't say anything else after that, which made it awkward.

He blushed and couldn't even stare at her straight in the eye "T-Today seems really nice" _what the fuck brain?_

She seemed a little weirded out by his attempt to break the silence "What do you mean?"

_Work you useless brain! S-Say something less stupid!_ "T-To eat ice cream?" he laughed nervously

Xion giggled since he found him too adorable "You really want to eat ice cream with me again do you?"

He blushed nodded in a quick pace

"Feeling down again?" She giggled "And besides, why me? I mean you _could _go with Axel" then she stared at him, not taking off her smile, waiting for an answer

"B-Because…" his heart was beating so fast by her stare "…I… like…" _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Say something. ANYTHING! Uh…say sea salt ice cream! Pretzels! Oranges! ANYTHING JUST NOT— _"…you"

Her eyes seemed to widen in shock as she stared at him feeling flustered "I-I…uhm…b-but Roxas…you have a g-girl friend…"

_CRAP. _He panicked "N-NO! TH-TH-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT…I-I…I like eating i-ice cream w-with you y-yeah! …a-a-and about Naminé! Sh-She's not my girlfriend! H-Honest! Sh-She's just my neighbor! I think there was a huge misunderstanding"

She stared at him with the blush even harder now "I-Is that so? But…you two seemed so close…I assumed that you two were—"

"—dating?" he finished her sentence

She nodded as she opened the door to her office.

"Oh please that woman?" he said in disgust

She looked at him still feeling quite confused "B-But what about that scene in the parking lot…"

He adjusted the weight he was carrying and placed it on her table "Oh! Th-That…well she just needed a lift since her studio is nearer here"

Xion seemed to smile feeling a little relieved "I have one last question though"

"W-What is it?"

She placed a finger on her chin "Uhm…why'd you have to bring Naminé along with you if you could've just told me instead?"

He blushed feeling a little silly "Well, I-I figured you wouldn't believe me, s-so I asked her if she could clear things up with you" he laughed nervously "…p-plus I wanted to have a reason to bring you to the ice cream store without making it seem awkward…" he mumbled that last part

She giggled and held onto his arm "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He blinked at her "T-To where?"

She pouted at him and placed her hands on her waist "To the ice cream store silly! Isn't Naminé waiting?"

He shook his head "O-Oh that's fine, I could just call her and tell her—"

She pulled his arm and led him out of the office "Oh nonsense! Let's go to her! She seems really nice"

…

…

_7:57am_

The time they arrived at the ice cream store, the blonde was nowhere to be found.

Xion kept tugging on his arm in excitement "So? Where is she, Roxas?"

He smiled at her "Why don't you go buy some sea salt ice cream?"

She hesitated but nodded cheerfully.

He looked around the little shop…he couldn't find her anywhere. He stared at the round metal table they ate on before he left her. He only found the scraps of breakfast that he bought her. He checked the napkins if she could've left a note…but there was none…

He sighed heavily and sat at the same table. He felt really annoyed at her. How could she have left him alone without even saying anything? Not that it mattered though, since everything was already cleared up with Xion…but he still couldn't help feel… abandoned.

What if he didn't get to clear things up with Xion? What if he came to this store with Xion angry at him?

Too many possibilities…

He didn't know why, but he felt a little down not finding her. Maybe it was because he was scared that Xion would think he's a liar…

But that wasn't the case at all…

"Roxy?" she said holding up two sea salt ice creams

He smiled gently at her "Hey"

She sat beside him and gave him the other treat "Where's Naminé?"

He shook his head feeling a little pissed "Apparently, she left"

"Oh" she smiled "That's too bad then, but no worries there's always next time right?" she giggled as she ate on her ice cream

He smiled at her "Yeah I guess so" then he began to munch on his cold treat

She blushed "You know…you look really adorable when you smile"

He blushed "Y-You too"

"It's really seldom that I see you smile" she added "Well, except when you're with Axel, you smile a lot" she giggled

He looked at her smiling happily "I, smile like that when I'm with you"

She was left speechless…

Then it hit him "A-AH…I-I MEAN TO S-S-SAY IS THAT…"

She giggled "Does it mean you're having fun?"

He nodded, feeling his face getting hotter

She smiled "I'm having fun too!"

…

…

_6:58pm_

He was happy he got to spend the day with Xion. He just felt that he liked her more now. He was hoping that she felt the same way, but it's too early to assume that. What made him happier more was that he was going to win the bet with Axel! He was finally going to prove him wrong…

He was about to open his apartment door until he thought of Naminé…

He didn't receive any calls or text messages from her that explained _why_ he left him like that. He felt pissed again and decided to ignore the urge to ask her. But she didn't seem like that type of person, if she was, heck, she could've just left him in the hallway, when he was drunk! If she _was_ that type of person, she wouldn't even agree to fix up the misunderstanding between him and Xion.

Or maybe she just wanted to make his life miserable…

He sighed and before he knew it he was knocking on her door.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

It took her awhile, he was about to shout at her until she opened the door.

She was…crying.

…

…

**Well that was chapter 6!**

**I hope you enjoyed everyone :D**

**OH I'D LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS!**

_**Mizuki Asakura, Taylor, adimixatrendz. no15, and Emo Unfaltering**_

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D**

**Don't worry! Chappy number seven will be out soon~**

**(I'm eating a donut, not that…it matters though XD)**


End file.
